DSR 50
The DSR 50 is a bullpup, bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The DSR 50 is unlocked as soon as Create-a-Class is unlocked at Level 4. It is the very first sniper to be unlocked along with the SVU-AS. Its multipliers ensure a one-hit kill to the shoulders, stomach, chest or head when unsuppressed. Its bolt-action nature leaves the player vulnerable between shots especially when facing multiple opponents at once. Its reload is manageable and can be partially mitigated with Fast Mag. When using a Suppressor, the DSR-50 can only get one shot kills to the head, neck and chest. On the other hand, Ballistics CPU is highly recommended, as it reduces the idle sway of the gun, making it easier to use. The Laser Sight isn't very effective on sniper rifles, as it only reduces the size of the crosshair by about 32%, being the least effective amongst all the weapon classes. The DSR 50 is often compared to the Ballista due to the bolt-action nature, but the DSR 50 is unlocked much earlier and claims to be deadly from the waist up, being a much more reliable choice. However, the Ballista boasts a higher magazine size of 7 rounds and a slightly faster ADS time at 0.35 seconds and the iron sights attachments. Weapon Attachments #Suppressor #Ballistics CPU #Variable Zoom #Fast Mag #FMJ #ACOG Sight #Extended Mag #Laser Sight #Dual Band #Iron Sights (Zombies mode only) Zombies The DSR 50 appears in Zombies. It can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. At first, the DSR 50 performs poorly, being both inaccurate and suffering form a small magazine of only 4 rounds, slow reload and with only 48 rounds in reserve means that the player will be running out of ammo quickly if not carefully used. The main benefit of the weapon at first is it's high damage, able to score one hit kills even into rounds past wave 10 if you do score a hit, but is offset by it's ineffectiveness past close range. However, if a player were to hold onto the DSR long enough to use the Pack-A-Punch Machine, the DSR will upgrade to the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000. Like previous sniper rifles, the DSR 5000 gains a massive damage boost, capable of killing multiple zombies with a single round even in waves past 20, a larger magazine of 8 and 96 rounds in reserve. Accuracy is also notably increased, making the DSR much more effective at engaging zombies at longer ranges without missing. The upgrade also adds an attachment varying form the traditional Variable Zoom to a suppressor and iron sights. Once Pack-A-Punched and combined with perks such as Speed Cola and Double Tap the DSR becomes a powerful weapon to use at medium to long range to take down either single zombies or possibly a large group before they get too close. However, if the player were to acquire the DSR with irons sights it does become more CQC friendly, but is ill advised due to it's bolt-action nature. This however, can be balanced out with the addition of the Double Tap Perk-a-Cola. Gallery DSR 50 Ballistics CPU BOII.png|The DSR 50 in first person. DSR 50 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the DSR 50. DSR 50 Side View BOII.png|A side view of the DSR 50. Trivia *"DSR" is written on the side of the gun. *It is the second of three bullpup sniper rifles in the Call of Duty franchise. The other two being the WA2000 and the SVU-AS. *The DSR 50 is the first sniper rifle in Call of Duty to use a straight-pull bolt. *There is a spare magazine situated in front of the trigger of the gun. However, it is only for cosmetic use and cannot be used in-game. *This is the first gun to receive a suppressor in Zombies. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Bullpup